Caught
by Falling without You
Summary: This is his chance he believes, to finally gain their forgiveness. But many believe that the price is much too high. ONE-SHOT little violent but doesn't go into detail.


**A/N yes, yes I know I should be working on my other fics, but when ideas smack around on the inside of my head and demanded to be written I write them.**

**This is spell checked and that's about it**

**Beta-ing will be welcomed**

**For your convenience: Caught**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, how on earth did you come to that conclusion**

* * *

A bare bulb hung down, creating sharp shadows in the dark dingy room. He sat handcuffed to the metal table that was in turned bolted to the floor preventing any movement. The solitary door opened silhouetting the man who had orchestrated this entire situation. The man sat across from him and clasped his hands. He couldn't make out a face. Germany wondered what he wanted, how he even knew about what they were. Before being dragged in here, he had tried to calm down a frantic Italy right up till the point the other guards in this ! #$%^&*hole had drugged him to get him to shut up. His eyes had glazed over and had he had gone completely limp. It was scary, unnatural. Then they had entered and dragged him away. Fortunately, Italy wouldn't wake up alone because he had seen them moving Japan to Italy's cell, most likely in hopes that he would be more successful to get him to shut up. He was dragged past several other cells.

And saw glimpses of the other nations. Freaking _America_ chained heavily bleeding while England and France tried to stop the bleeding. _Russia_ was rendered immobile by several poles shoved through his limbs. They had taken him to the room he was in chained him to the table and chair then left.

"So your probably wondering why I called you here"

'no! #$%^&*'

Germany thought, but he was genuinely curious about how this man had figured out who they were and how on earth they had managed to restrain America and Russia. When they fought all out thinks like small countries generally got affected and/or destroyed. The man continued

"I am here to cut you a deal, you see out of all the countries" this was Germany's confirmation that he did indeed know that they were countries.

"You are the one that interest me the most" Germany raised an eyebrow

"so I would like to make you a deal" Germany's other eyebrow shot up

"your co-operation in exchange for your friends lives"

"all of them?"

"Every single nation I have contained"

"can I say my goodbyes?"

"Yes"

"done."

"Good you have 10 minutes" the man pressed a button on his phone and a guard walked in to take him. Italy wasn't awake yet so he talked to Japan,

"I am getting you out of here"

"and what about you?" Japan responded

"I,…" he sighed "I can't come, not yet" a flicker of pain traveled across Japans face

"I understand"

"please take care of Italy and the others and tell… tell Prussia that he's in charge until I get back, unfortunately" a broken smile scrawled across both of their faces, Prussia was well-known for his interesting actions "and tell.. No ask for me the others... will you ask them if they forgive me?"

Before Japan could respond with a questioning why they were interrupted

"your ten minutes are up" a guard said

"vhat?! I just got here?!"

"The time started when you left the room" he saw Germany's face

"vhat? Oh you didn't know?" he laughed mockingly "well that's tough"

* * *

For once the nations were all working together, supporting each other. Unfortunately it couldn't be at a worse situation.

'Thankfully' Japan thought 'Italy is waking up, or perhaps unfortunately'

"come on Italy we must hurry"

"vee, my head hurts"

"that is an after effect of the drug"

"where are we going?"

"We are escaping Germany found us a way out"

"vee! Germany where is he?" Italy whipped his head around trying to locate him

"he said he was coming in just a minuet" Japan hastily improvised "he said he had to grab something important"

"ok… will we see him soon?" Japan felt terrible having to lie but it was necessary if they were going to escape.

"Yes… we will"

* * *

Germany followed quietly behind his captor. Yes, captor technically he still was under his control. Not that he would do anything, too much was at stake. The other nations had to get away safely. Perhaps they would forgive him now after all this time. It's not like anyone would miss him except for maybe Prussia and Italy. Japan might also. Two guards forced his hands roughly behind his back and tied them. Then tied the links to a ring on a cement wall outside, Germany blinked he hadn't noticed they had left the building. The links were slightly higher than what was comfortable and put a lot of strain on his arms. Forcing him to stand almost on his tiptoes to make it hurt less.

"You see I want to see how many rounds it would take a strong enduring nation like you before you die, but I won't go after the others all I really wanted was to shoot you"

his mouth formed into a cruel smirk "It's not that anyone would care anyways you are a disgrace" the words hurt but Germany did not give an answer trying to prepare himself of what was to follow

* * *

Using his nation powers and being one of the most technologically advanced countries, Japan managed to get a phone,

'well this would have been useful earlier'

"everyone wait!" they were far enough away, from the compound, that the nations complied, a majority of them collapsing due to sustained wounds and looked at him "I have a phone! I am going to call for pick up!" a weak cheer went up. They looked down on the building that had been their prison for varying amounts of time depending on when they had been captured. With their enhanced senses they began to make out the faint sound of yelling. What exactly they couldn't tell. America furrowed his forehead

"they are yelling about… they are yelling about…" everyone looked at him expectantly. He spoke as if in a trance, as if he were the one yelling these things

"ready!" they could almost hear the uniform movements

"aim!" the shuffle of the gun being brought up and aimed

"fire!" they all heard the resounding shots of gunfire over and over again.

"What was that?" Canada whispered nervously.

"Quick! Someone do roll call, who isn't here that we saw in the facility?" France shouted out. Japan came back from his conversation

"they are coming to pick us up and are bringing medical equipment" he noticed the looks of panic on the other nations faces "what's wrong?" then he too heard the gunshots. He paled considerably

"Japan aru?" China began "is there something you aren't telling us? Aru?"

"When he said, I didn't think, surely not…"

"Japan, Japan what is it?" the other nations crowded around him. Finally a scream ripped through the air, finally after all the shots; it chilled them to the bone. A helicopter came into view.

"It's it's…" his composure was completely gone, to the point he was rocking back and forth slightly.

"Who?!" the nations needed to know

"Germany"

* * *

They cut him down from the rings suspending him upwards.

"He's still breathing"

"good, make sure he doesn't bleed out and put him in a cell"

* * *

It had been a week since they 'escaped' and the majority of the nations were completely healed except those with more severe injuries. They had called a meeting so that japan could tell them what Germany had told him in there brief times together before japan was given the keys and let everyone out, letting them 'escape'. Escape it felt so bitter in their mouths because really they hadn't escaped they had been released but the cost of the release? It seemed much too high. The nations settled in and looked at Japan expectantly. He opened his mouth to begin but there was a knock on the door. Everyone stared at it. America limped over cautiously and opened it once everyone had a firm grip on their new various concealed weapons. It was one of the messenger boys that delivered things around the hotel. He was holding a box.

"I was instructed to deliver it to the people in this room"

America smiled weakly at him, took the package and stepped back and shut the door. He immediately put the package down and backed away. Several nations pulled out bomb detectors and poison detectors. They came up clean. America picked up the box again and set it on the table, slitting the tape holding the box shut. It was full of packing peanuts, another scan. They were paranoid now, over kill maybe but they did not want a repeat. They upended it onto the table spilling the packing peanuts everywhere. A single unmarked white envelope fell out. Another scan. They opened it carefully. Out fell a photo and a note. America read the note looked at the at the picture eyes widening in disbelief. This was big it had rendered America of all people speechless. England grabbed the letter from him and read.

"Greetings countries of the world. Oh don't worry I won't come after you again; you see I got what I wanted. I thought you might like an update on Germany's condition, hope you enjoy the photo."

By this point many countries were shaking, either in rage or fear. Rage that this human had the audacity to do this and fear, fear of it happening to them.

England set the letter down and took the photograph from America and set it under the photo imager that projected it up on the wall. There was a sharp intake of breath. It was Germany and by the looks of it barely conscious. Covered in his own blood and it seemed several bullets were still imbedded with a couple of makeshift bandages around the worst wounds. There was a single line of text below the photo:

"Don't worry he's still alive"

* * *

**A/N I have a really bad feeling that you hate me... will continue if I get enough of a response, for now, its just a one-shot**

**EDIT: Thank you Katie-Kat1129, hopefully this is a little better but I really don't know what I am doing when it comes to editing.**


End file.
